csofandomcom-20200223-history
SVD Custom
:For original version, see SVD. The Dragunov SVD Custom or SVD Custom is an exclusive weapon in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The SVDEX was designed by Andrey. It is the modified version of SVD sniper rifle and fitted with a Barrett style muzzle brake, 20 rounds magazine, EO-Tech optic and an M203 Grenade Launcher. It is extremely powerful and it is the strongest weapon in the game. This weapon is only available in Zombie: The Hero exclusive to Andrey only. Right click will switch to grenade launcher mode. Thus, this weapon cannot be dropped by the player. Advantages *Does very high damage to zombies *Very high fire power *High magnitude grenade explosives *Very accurate in carbine mode *Light weight *Can penetrade object/wall *Free Disadvantages *Usable when the player is chosen to become Andrey only *Takes time to change firing mode *Long reload time *Low rate of fire Users Humans: * Andrey: The SVDEX is Andrey's primary weapon. Tactics Semi-auto mode (Carbine) *Aim for the head for massive damage. *Just shoot continously as it is very accurate but never get close to a zombie. *Try not to use this weapon when escaping from zombies as this weapon is not really accurate when being shot in motion. *In ducts, it can deal multiple number of zombies and can penetrate a body of zombie. *Try not to spam shots with this weapon, as this weapon's ammo is limited (20 rounds) *20 rounds can take out zombies with 1920 ~ 9600 health points. M203 GL mode *Use grenade launcher mode to engage multiple zombies. *Never use M203 grenade launcher in ducts as you will end up with a suicide. Counters *Always jump to avoid receiving a headshot. *Sneak from behind as this weapon can deal very high damage. *If playing as Deimos, releasing the shock ability to the Hero is useless, as Hero is immune to the shock ability. *Never face-to-face with Andrey, unless with massive 14000 health points. *Zombies will target Andrey or Kate first, use this advantage to strike. Gallery File:Svdex_carbine_viewmodel.png|View model (carbine) File:Svdex_grenade_viewmodel.png|Ditto, grenade version imagesCAIJTUTB.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Svdex_worldmodel.png|World model CsoSvdm203.jpg|China promotial poster scope vip grenade.png|Grenade launcher crosshair svdex hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Cs assault 20120501 1347050.jpg|Firing the grenade Cs assault 20120501 1347060.jpg|Reloading phase 1 pulling the trigger Cs assault 20120501 1347070.jpg|Reloading phase 2 Emptying the barrel Cs assault 20120501 1347071.jpg|Reloading phase 3 Inserting the grenade to the barrel Cs assault 20120501 1347072.jpg|Reloading phase 4 Pulling the grenade Firing sound (carbine) Firing sound (grenade launcher) Pulling the charging handle while changing into carbine mode Changing into grenade launcher mode Reload sound (carbine) Reload sound (grenade launcher) Trivia *This is a fictional weapon. *It is possible to created such weapon in real-life. But the magazine of the SVD is too short, that wouldn't help the user to reduce the recoil when firing the M203 grenade launcher. *In real-life, the grenade will not explode if the shooter fired it at close distances. External links *SVD at Wikipedia *M203 at Wikipedia Category:Fictional Category:7.62mm user Category:40mm user Category:Russian weapons Category:American weapons Category:Weapons with holographic sights Category:Grenade Launchers Category:Zombie mod exclusive Category:Character exclusive weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons with unusable scopes Category:High knockback weapon Category:Weapons with mode conversions Category:Hero weapon Category:Weapons